


Take A Leap Of Faith

by idieh17



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bat Family, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Birdflash - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gotham Academy, Gymnastics, High School Crush, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Obvious Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Idiots, Running, Tags Are Hard, Wally is an idiot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idieh17/pseuds/idieh17
Summary: Wally takes a detour one day and sees something that changes everything.Days later and nothing can take his mind off of the boy he saw in the gym. He knew he had to talk to him, but he just didn't know how. But he knew he wanted to at least get to know the guy, and maybe, just maybe, ask him to the dance.But nothing is easy, and while Wally goes about his life, watching things change, he started to realize just what he had around himself, and that the perfect life he had always imagined, was actually right there all along.





	1. 15.05 - Monday

Wally was making his way home for the day when he suddenly decided to take a detour. He walked across the school and went out the back, checking out the various trophies and pictures as he went. He passed the gym and was almost at the exit when he saw a figure moving from the corner of his eye, accompanied by the sounds of a trampoline. 

Curious, he backtracked, stopping in the doorway to the gym to look inside. 

The sun was setting, and the rays were being cast in from the large windows pointing towards the garden of the academy. But it wasn't the garden that caught Wally's interest. It was the single person seemingly flying in the air, looking as graceful as a bird as they performed flips and tricks easily. 

Wally got the feeling the person was enjoying the quiet sounds of the trampoline being projected all over the empty room. 

The person looked short, with thin, muscular arms, raven black hair and light skin. It was clearly a guy, Wally observed, seeing as he had no shirt on. 

The raven-head stopped to wipe his sweat, breathing faintly as he cast his eyes around the empty room. Wally tensed as the guy looked towards the door and hurriedly moved to the side, hiding. A few seconds later Wally heard the sound of springs taking the weight of a person, and decided to take his leave. 

Wally began his walk home and pondered who the gymnast had been. He was clearly a student, seeing as only students of Gotham Academy was allowed in the gym. He was on the shorter side, but he couldn't be more than a few years younger than Wally since he was allowed alone on the apparatus. 

But, as Wally turned the last corner and started seeing his house, it didn't matter. Because Wally would never forget the beautiful guy he had seen that day. Not the graceful movements, not the peaceful feeling in the atmosphere, and certainly not the deep blue color of his eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the late afternoon sun. Wally would be back, and he would be damned if he never saw the guy again.


	2. 22.05 - Monday

Artemis Crock and Wally West had been friends since they were eight, meeting one day in the schoolyard and instantly arguing over the correct way to build a sandcastle. They had fought, destroyed the castle, and then called a truce over juice boxes and cake. 

Artemis had dirty, blond long hair and dark eyes, the opposite of Wally's firetruck red and bright green. She was an archer and believed science and math were for the weak of the world, wherein Wally ran track and loved science and math. The two couldn't have been more opposite each other, but somehow, they worked well together and got along great. 

Sure, they had their fights, but they always made up and moved on. They joked together, played laser tag once a month, and tried to be there for each other. Like now.

"Thank you for joining me, Wally. I really needed someone with me or it would have been awkward." Artemis said, the two walking down the street a Monday afternoon, just after school. She had asked Wally to join her at a competition, saying that she was watching someone and that she didn't want to be all alone surrounded by strangers. Wally, of course, had only accepted after the promise of snacks. 

"Sure Art. You know me, anything for a snack. So, where are we going again?" Wally was looking around, barely registering that they were walking towards the center of Gotham. He never was one for noticing the details. 

Artemis sighed, making a right and switching her grip on her bag. "I told you this already, Gotham Arena. It's a big deal with this competition. Now hurry up, 'Kid Flash', if we want to get decent seats we have to be there early. 

The two speed up their walk, making it to the gigantic arena in a few minutes. And the arena was big, towering over the people on the street and covering a great deal of the area. It could house plenty of people and had space for any sports that may take place, including a pool that lifted from the ground. 

But even if there was still two hours until it began, fans and spectators were already lining up. 

The duo got their tickets and found their seats, both pleasantly surprised at the placement. It was close to the edge so they could see everything, but not as far back to not see anything. It was also close to the store, in which Wally spent a good amount of time, buying drinks and snacks. He threw himself into it all, chewing and swallowing at an alarming speed.

After an hour of waiting, Wally was bored. He was tired from a long day at school, and he really wanted to take a nap, but the plastic seats were not the best, so he turned to Artemis, deciding to entertain himself. 

"So, any plans for the dance coming up soon?" 

The blonde looked up from her phone, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "Why? Thought you were more into the boy side of your bisexuality." 

Wally snorted. "Ew, like I would actually ask out you. No, I meant, do you have a date yet? Or is the fierce Artemis Crock still searching for her perfect match?" 

She rolled her eyes, putting away her phone to better talk to the ginger. "Well, at is so happens, I do have a date, which is more then what I can say for you." She smirked at him, enjoying the way his eyes widened in disbelief. "But it's not my love life we need to be discussing now, is it. I heard from reliable sources that you have been to the school's gym nearly every day after school the last week. Care to comment?" 

Wally stuttered, blushing faintly as he tried to come up with something for the sharp blonde. "Well... Well... You see... Umm..."

"Spare me Wals. I know everything. You have a crush on whoever uses the gym at that hour, don't you? A gymnast if I'm not mistaken." The Cheshire-like grin on her face made it clear Wally was not getting away, and he resigned his fate. 

"Yeah, I do. But have you seen him Art? He's beautiful. And his eyes, they were this deep blue color, but at the same time, they were filled with light. I swear, he looked like a dark haired angel." Wally blushed, realizing he had just gushed about his crush to Artemis of all people. 

Artemis just smiled. "That's great Wally. You have an actual crush on someone for once. And now, you have to ask him out, and then the two of you can start a sickeningly cute relationship complete with nose rubs and nicknames." She was happy for him, she really was, but that didn't give him a pass. She would tease him for a long time. 

Wally on the other hand just sighed. "I don't think so, Art. I chicken out every time he even looks towards me. I just hide until he looks away. I doubt I could ever actually walk up and talk to him, let alone ask him out." He hid his face in his hands, letting out a groan. 

"Arrgg! Why does having a crush have to be so complicated? Can't I just, like, get a perfect match from birth? I don't need all these nerves. 'Do they like me?' 'Do I like them?' 'Can we even be together?' It just sucks sometimes." 

Artemis gave him a pat on the back, trying in vain to give some comfort. "I'm sure it will get better Wally. Not shush, it's starting." And with that, she removed herself from the drama of Wally West, focusing on the opening ceremony. 

Wally slowly lowered his hands, actually looking towards the competitors and the other beings in the arena. And with one look, his entire body froze. 

"Art?" He asked slowly, green eyes flickering around. 

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, sounding suspiciously guilty, but at the same time, innocent. 

"Why are we at a gymnastics meet?" He gave her a side-glance, eyes still looking around the arena. He was nervous, legs bouncing and fingers tapping against the side of his jeans. 

"Well, I had to motived when I asked you to come with me here today. One..." She was cut off as the last team was announced, and the two politely clapped as the athletes walked off the stage. 

"As I said, the first reason was because of your crush, and yeah, I checked. Gotham male gymnastics are competing today. But the second reason was that I really wanted you to come. I'm meeting up with someone afterward, and I wanted you to meet them. They are competing, and I had to come to see them. So shut up and watch the show."

With that, she focused on the event, ignoring the ginger for the most part. "Oh, and tell me if you see that 'angel' of yours. I would love to see him in person."

Wally grumbled about she-demons and manipulative females, throwing in how he needed to get new friends, but settled down none the less. 

Two hours later and Wally had yet to see the boy or the one Artemis was here for, and they were nearing the end of the competition. 

Suddenly, Artemis elbowed him in the side, pointing towards the beam. "There." She simply said, leaving it to Wally to actually search out the one she meant. It helped that the person was getting ready, greeting the audience and stepping forward as her name rang out. 

"From Gotham Academy, competing on beam. Barbara Gordon."

The girl had dark red hair in a tight bun, muscles, and limbs, not unlike Wally's crush. She wore a tight dark blue leotard decorated with white diamonds. She jumped onto the bar, receiving applause from the crowd, as well as from Artemis. The blonde was grinning, despite being obviously nervous for her. 

The girl, Barbara, performed a series of moved and turns, something Wally was sure he could never do without falling off, when she suddenly slipped, nearly falling off before righting herself. The crowd 'oohed and gasped, but still clapped for her as she dismounted the beam. 

Artemis stood up, cheering and clapping as the scores came up. She apparently placed third, which seemed like something good, because she smiled brightly, waving to the crowd. Her eyes scanned over the people, seemingly searching for someone. And when her eyes landed on Artemis and Wally, she waved extra hard, grinning and wiping off sweat. Artemis waved back, giving thumbs up and smiling. 

Wally gave a polite clap before dragging the blonde down in her seat. He then huffed and let his eyes glide, looking over the last few people. It seemed like there were just a couple left before the end, and he had still not seen the guy.

He was about to accept that he just wasn't there when he looked towards the uneven bars, and his heart stopped for a brief second before starting again, now going a mile a minute. There he was, the black hair and blue eyes just like Wally remembered. He numbly moved his hand, slapping Artemis until she shoved him. 

"What?" She asked.

Wally didn't say anything, simply pointing. Artemis followed his finger, and soon she to was lost for words. They had lost the announcement, so the name was still missing, but clearly didn't matter. The crowd was going wild, yelling and screaming as the small gymnast jumped, gripping the bars with both hands before starting his routine. He was clearly a favorite. 

Artemis gave a whistle. "Wow, you weren't kidding. He really is cute. Good on you Wals. And, I must say, he's really good." 

Wally simply nodded, captivated with the way the blue-eyed wonder moved seemingly weightless, flipping and bending around the bars before letting go, performing plenty of flips before sticking the landing. The audience, having previously held their breath and he had let go, went crazy, jumping from their seats and cheering louder than Wally had heard them all day. But he couldn't really say anything since he was also one of them, both he and Artemis.

The boy waved, grinning from ear to ear as he breathed heavily. His gaze seemed to linger on the two of them, but Wally was sure it was just his imagination, and soon he was gone, having received his score. Nearly perfect marks, which placed him in the first place. 

They hung around for the award ceremony afterward, Wally's gaze never leaving the blue-eyed boy, and soon they were walking towards the exit where Artemis told him they would meet up with Barbara. 

They didn't have to wait long before a body crashed into them, nearly taking them all down. But they remained standing, and Wally got a good look at Barbara for the first time. She may have been a red-head, but she didn't have any freckles, and her eyes were darker green than Wally's. She still had fair skin and was smiling brightly at Artemis. 

"Hey." She said breathless, shifting around her bag and flowers. "Didn't think you would make it. Kinda wish you did, so you didn't have to watch me fail there in the end." She gave an awkward chuckle, clearly angry at herself for it. 

Artemis just smiled and took the flowers, moving in to kiss her cheek, which threw Wally for a loop. "Babe, you did amazing. Don't focus on the negative."

Wally gaped at the, apparently couple, as they talked and kissed each other. He had no idea Artemis would ever date someone. He didn't even know she was gay. But the evidence was staring him in the face, and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He had no idea. What kind of friend was he?

"Art, who's this? Is this Wally?" Barbara said, letting the blonde hold her flowers so she could shake hands with Wally. "You are, aren't you? Artemis's ginger friend from childhood. Nice to meet you. I'm Barbara Gordon." She smiled brightly at him, one arm looping around Artemises waist. 

"Um... yeah, I'm Wally. Wally West. Nice to me you Barbara. Art talks about me?" He asked, not really knowing where to go.

Barbara smiled at him, giving her girlfriend a look. "Yeah. She's either complaining or complimenting you in some way or other. For some time I thought she was crushing on you instead of me." 

Artemis pinched her side, making the gymnast laugh. "Forget everything she just said. I don't talk about you that much Wals. She just likes to make fun of me." 

Wally chuckled. "It's fine. But I can't say the same since Artemis has never mentioned you before. I honestly didn't even know she gay before today." he felt like he had to mention something. Maybe they could explain why. 

"Oh, yeah. That would be my fault." Barbara said, looking at Artemis with a sad look. "My dad doesn't want me dating anyone since he thinks it could hinder my work at school, and at training. I mean, he supports my sexuality and everything, so it's nothing like that. But he just doesn't want his little princess to date just yet. So I asked Artemis to not say anything to other people."

She looked down sadly. Wally understood, of course, and accepted the reasoning behind the secrecy. "So, what do we do now. Get something to eat, or should I leave you alone?" He tried to act as nothing had occurred, and it looked like the girls appreciated it. 

"Sure. Let me just ask my friend if he wants to come with us. Wait here." And then she was gone, her back and flowers still with them, before she returned in a few minutes. 

"He said he had to go home, but definitely next time. Hope it's okay that you will be third-wheeling Wally. It's been a while since we did something together." She looked lovingly, and guilty, at Artemis, who just shook her head and pressed a kiss to the red-heads head. 

"It's not your fault, babe. And wally doesn't mind if there's food right?" 

Wally nodded, grinning at the couple as they moved towards the exit. "It's fine. But I would like someone to join me if this ends up becoming a habit. Maybe your friend?" 

Barbara smiled. "Of course. Dick won't mind, I'm sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is not the same as today's date I know, but it works for my story.


	3. 25.05 - Thursday

Wally had known Roy Harper for many years, which was to say, they had met when Wally was one and Roy was two. The two didn't really live close to one another, but they met in a park one fateful day, and since then the two had been friends.

Roy was the adopted son of Oliver Queen, a well-known businessman in Gotham. But even if he was, he still wanted to keep his own last name Harper as a memory to his previous family.

Same as Wally, he was also ginger but didn't have freckles or the brightness that Wally had. Instead, he had dark red hair that was either flat or carefully styled to perfection.

He was also part of the archery-club at Gotham Academy and had won many competitions since joining. He had a friendly competition going with Artemis, who he met first at the shooting range, and then later when Wally introduced them. They didn't get along at first, seeing as Artemis had quickly taken some of Roy's records. But they smoothed it all out, and Wally was doomed to listen to their 'friendly' banter every week or so.

It was a day like any other when Wally had stayed after school waiting for Roy to finish with his club so the two could go to the arcade. He had already checked the gym, and since his mystery gymnast wasn't there, Wally had to sit quietly in the corner, watching Roy shot arrow after arrow in complete silence.

After what felt like an eternity to Wally, Roy announced he was done for the day and went to quickly change. "Just five more minutes Wally. It won't kill you." He had said when he noticed the bored look on the younger boy.

"You said five minutes, like, ten minutes ago. Come on man! If those kids beat us to the games again this time I will seriously snap your bow in two." It was a common threat because Roy just sniggered and went to change.

Wally sighed, leaning his head back and thinking. The dance was approaching quickly, and if Wally wanted to ask out the dark-haired boy he had to do something. Get to know him, befriend him, at the very least talk to him. But, as he was still a giant chicken, he hadn't done a thing.

Just as he was about to yell for Roy to move his ass, a person stepped in front of Wally, making him shut his mouth.

The guy was tall, but that could be because Wally was sitting. But he had to be tall either way. He had dirty dark hair with a weird patch dyed white smack in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket, looking as cool as Wally wished he could be.

The guy removed his glasses to reveal a pair of blue eyes and a scowl. His features were pretty, and if Wally wasn't already crushing like crazy on another blue-eyed guy, the one in front of him would definitely get a pick-up line or six. But his eyes didn't have the same pool of light like the gymnast, so Wally wasn't sure if a crush would be the thing. But definitely a pick-up line.

The guy looked around, and upon seeing no-one other than Wally, looked down to the ginger to direct his question. "Hey, you know where Harper is?" He had a deep voice, but Wally suspected he wasn't much older, if not younger, than the ginger himself.

"Yeah," Wally said, getting to his feet and realizing he was, in fact, higher than the cool-nameless guy. "He just went to change. You looking for him?" he tried to not notice how high his voice was compared to the other guy, or how he rolled his eyes at him.

"No, I'm just asking because I felt like it." He snapped. "Of course I'm looking for him." He walked away, leaving Wally a little shocked at the amount of sass coming from the shorter guy. But he still walked after him.

"So, what do you need with Roy? Because, he and I are going to the arcade, and we can't really reschedule." He stated it in such a way he made himself cringe. 'Reschedule?' What are you, a secretary?

The other guy must also have realized the way it sounded because he snorted before giving a short smile before the previous face of indifference came back. "Naw man, I'm not looking to snatch him up now, just confirming and asking for something we're doing later."

"Ohh." Was all Wally could say before Roy walked out from the changing-rooms, bag in one hand and bow in the other.

The guy walked forward, opening his arms like he was going for a hug. "Ahh, there he is." He walked up to the ginger, and Wally almost thought they were going for a hug when he punched him in the shoulder, Roy responding with a quick jab with his bow. "Sup fucker. Haven't seen you much lately." 

Roy sighed, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I know Jay. It's just been really crazy lately. But don't worry," He said, patting 'Jay' on the shoulder and leading them towards Wally and the door out. "We are definitely on for later this week. Don't you worry. So, run back and tell the others that I will be there." 

They stopped in front of Wally, Roy smiling lightly at him while the guy kept his scowl. 

"So," Wally said, holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wally, a friend of Roy. What's your name?" He tried small-talking to the guy, seeing that Roy was not going to introduce them. But it looked like the guy wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there now that he had apparently gotten what he came for. They stood in awkward silence for a while before Roy cleared his throat and nudged the guy. 

"I'm Jason." He simply said, quickly letting go of Wally's hand to pull out his sunglasses, looking away from the ginger like he wasn't worth his time. 

Roy rolled his eyes and pushed them out of the door and towards his car. "Don't let Jay intimidate you Wals. The guy is as soft as they get. Meet him a few years back in a support group when, you know, I was going through that phase." 

Oh, Wally knew. Roy had been in a deep hole a few years back, hanging with the wrong groups and doing all the wrong things. He drank and did a small number of drugs, quickly letting his life spin out of control. It wasn't until Oliver placed him in rehab that he got better. 

"Oh." Was all Wally could say. Jason looked away, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject. 

Roy noticed and quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, we meet a few others and soon we had formed our own little 'club' of sorts. We usually get together a few times a month to talk, hang out and catch up. It really helps, you know?"

Wally nodded, giving Jason a quick smile to let him know the entire conversation was fine. 

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it helps. The smoking has ended at least. And God knows what golden boy would have done if I didn't quit." He huffed out a laugh, looking at his hands. Wally noticed they were constantly moving. Like he didn't know what to do. He also pondered the nickname. Whoever he was talking about clearly had some impact on the guy. But Wally was not one to pry.

They stopped by a shiny black car, the back opening so Roy could throw his stuff in. "Speaking of your brother, is he picking you up? If not I can probably drive you home." So a brother then, probably older.

"Don't worry about it, Roy-toy. In fact," He said, pointing behind them towards a car that was pulling up at the side of the road, the horn honking quickly. "That him right there. Gotta go. The others will be happy you're coming Roy. And, uh, nice to meet you, Wally."

And with that he walked over to the car, flipping the driver the bird before getting in the backseat, the distinct words of 'what up bitches?' sounding out as he closed the door.

Roy chuckled as he looked at Wally's questioning gaze. "Yeah, he's like that. You learn to love him though."

Wally hummed as he watched the car drive off. "I can actually see that. He's like an angry cat that doesn't trust anyone other than himself until you feed him."

They got in the car, Roy thinking over the comparison before nodding and turning on the engine. "You might be onto something there Wals, you might just be onto something."


	4. 26.05 - Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really lost my will to write for a while, and I'm just now trying to get back into it. Tell me if it sucks.

It was a sunny Friday as Wally walked from the high school part to the middle school part of Gotham Academy, prepared to pick his cousin up and walk with him home. He had done so every Friday since they began at the school, and the ritual gave their Aunt Iris peace of mind that her two boys walked home together, keeping each other safe.

Wally had no problem with the arrangement. He liked his cousin and enjoyed their time together. 

The kid was a bright ball of energy wrapped in a science brain, topped with a motor-mouth and no social clues. In most ways, he looked like Wally. Bright red hair, freckles, and green eyes. They were both runners, same as their Uncle Barry, and all three loved their science. 

Science was one of the reasons Bart was still at the school at six in the evening on a Friday. He had joined a science club, and due to the group being unpopular, their times were the worst. But Bart, being the optimist, just smiled and enjoyed his time. 

Wally stopped outside the classroom, pulling out his phone to kill some time. He texted Artemis and asked her about Barbara, and teased the blonde about their lunch meeting on Monday. He also sent off a text to Roy, asking if he was alright and if he had gone with Jason like he said he would. He didn't get a reply, but took the silence as being occupied with something and moved on.

He was just about to open up candy-crush when the doors to the club-room opened, and around six middle-schoolers rushed out. Bart was one of the last ones, talking animatedly with a thin, black-haired boy. He didn't see Wally as he walked past, too busy retelling a story to his friend.

"And then, when Jamie asked me to join, I fell, flat on my face! I mean, how rotten luck can one guy have?" He smiled at the guy, and Wally watched as the two walked out of the school, forcing him to follow after the two. He didn't know if he wanted to butt in or see how long it would take Bart to realize he hadn't seen Wally. 

The three walked to the park, which was luckily on their route home. The two still hadn't noticed the older red-head following them and decided to scare them a little, just because he felt like it. 

Wally silently walked up behind them, careful to not give away his intention. He lifted his arms, smirked, and took a breath.

"Boo!" He yelled, lightly shoving Bart and his friend forward. 

Bart yelled, clutching his bookbag close to him before turning around to face his laughing cousin. Once he saw who it was, he quickly pouted, whining as he stomped his foot like a small child. "Wally! Don't do that. You scared Tim and me. Right, Tim?"

Wally slowed his laughter to light chuckling and looked at the now named Tim. 

Tim looked unimpressed, giving Bart a look as he pulled out his expensive-looking phone. "Every Friday since I can remember, your cousin has picked you up after science-club. Why did you think today would be any different? Though honestly, I'm not surprised you forgot. You often do forget things when Jamie is involved." He said teasingly, waving the phone in his face. 

Wally grinned. "I know right? Bart has been crushing on Jamie since they meet. I've tried to tell him to just date the guy already, but he won't listen to me." 

And Wally had honestly talked to Bart about it, trying to encourage him enough to talk to the Hispanic boy. But every time, Bart had somehow managed to talk himself down or praised Jamie to the point where Wally decided to leave.

Bart whined, lightly shoving both Tim and Wally. "You guys are terrible. And I will just give me some time okay? I have a plan, and it's crash." 

Tim gave an eye-roll. "You don't have a plan. The only time you plan is when you plan your next meal." 

The three guys walked slowly now, simply talking and passing by people in the park. It was a nice day, and Wally was in no rush to get home.

"Fine," Bart said, accepting Tim's accusation. "But I have still made more progress then Wally. He hasn't even talked to his crush yet. So there." He gave his older cousin a smug smile, pleased at his progressive love life. Wally, on the other hand, was not pleased. 

"How the hell do you know that you brat?" He said, blushing brightly. He hadn't been that obvious, had he?

Tim grinned. "When Bart told me you have been acting weird I told him my theory. That, and he followed you one day. He told me all about how you were standing around watching some guy and that you left blushing. And since I've seen my big brother with a crush, it wasn't hard to figure out." Both boys were grinning now, high fiving one another as Wally freaked out. 

If a couple of middle-schoolers could figure out he had a crush, how long before his friends, family and crush figured it out to? Artemis didn't count since she already knew. 

Just as Wally was about to threaten the young boys to keep their mouths shut a car horn sounded from behind him. He turned and faced the black expensive car. 

"Ah, that's my ride. Sorry, Bart, I have a thing with my big brother. He's supposed to take me to the movies later as a treat for winning the science fair last week. That, and he promised me a coffee. Later." 

And with that the gangly teen speed off, waving to the two gingers before getting in the backseat of the car with a 'Why is he here?!' before closing the door. The car rolled away quickly, leaving Wally to strangle Bart alone. 

"You tell anyone about this and I will tell everyone in your class about Jamie and the thing last April. Deal?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first birdflash story, and I've always wanted to write on. I will try to post often, but comment if you want. I would love readers input. 
> 
> Crossposted on Wattpad under @idieh17


End file.
